


Victory Call

by BradleyJardine



Category: Formula 1 RPF, IndyCar RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/pseuds/BradleyJardine
Summary: Mark gets a call from a former prodigy.





	Victory Call

Mark has only just gotten Daniel, drunk, tired and hair somehow still wet from his splash in the pool, to his apartment, the race winner choosing to try and curl up against him instead of giving him the key when his phone goes off with a ringtone he rarely hears any more.

“Hello.” He smiles after fumbling to answer it, faltering when all he hears is heavy breathing, “Will?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath, “Mark...I won.” Finally, comes the voice down the line, small and in awe.

“I know.”

“I won...I won and I drank milk. I know I’m not supposed to do dairy but I drank some anyway because I _won_.”

Mark chuckled, memories from long ago flooding back. Of joining in the chant of the Carlin team for Will to chug back the chocolate milk he had been sipping throughout the day after a successful weekend.

It was only later that night, with Will spending most of the night throwing it all back up while Ann rubbed at his back sympathetically, that Mark discovered that he was lactose intolerant.

“I _know_.”

“I drank milk... I’ve kissed the bricks... I-“

The signal must be bad or phone died as the call ends abruptly. Daniel glanced up at him, blinking for a moment. “Who was that?”

“Will.” He replies as the younger man started to bounce, grinning as he realised what it must have meant.

“No way, we both?!”

Mark just nodded before grabbing the keys and opening the door. “Now go to bed, so I can go back to my hotel.”

* * *

 

It’s not until the next morning, with a breakfast mostly consisting of a large black coffee, does his phone ring again. He wants to ask why on Earth his compatriot is still awake as he works out the rough time difference between them, but then he hears little Beau babble and whine. “Your turn with the kid?”

“Well yeah. Least I could do after I’ve left it all to Liz this month besides, I’m not tired.” Will replies before cooing and blowing raspberries to a squeal of joy from his son.

“How big is he now?” There’s a twinge of regret as he thinks about how he still hasn’t met the boy and just how long it’s been since he’s even seen Will face to face.

“Big, he’s almost the same size as Sofia.” There’s pride in his voice as he continues, going from the words his son could now say to how well he had handled the month of May and all the noises and smells. “Hey Mark, thanks.”

Mark could feel himself frown in confusion, “For what?”

“For giving me your gloves and shoes, giving me somewhere to stay, helping me get my first ride over here, believing me no matter what...pick one you _wanker_.”

He laughed at how flustered and squeaky Will sounded by the end of that, “Mate, you were good and deserved the best chance you could get. I’m glad it worked out and I’m so proud of you, I really am.”

“Mark...” Will trails off, allowing the silence to take over as he struggled to find a response. “I think Beau’s ready to go back to bed.”

“You should too.”

“I’ll try.” Will sighed, no doubt pouting on the other end of the call, “It was good catching up.”

“Yeah.” Mark smiled as they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Taking a few mouthfuls of his now cold coffee, he had a look at his watch before going back to his phone, dialling a more familiar number.

“Morning love. I’m sorry I’m asking you so early but, what would you say to a few days in America next month? I’ve got some catching up I really need to do.”


End file.
